The present invention relates to packaging of compact electronic modules.
The claimed inventions will be discussed with particular reference to an embodiment using specified integrated circuits and systems architectures. However, it should be appreciated that the claimed packagin schemes can be applied to a wide range of module funtionalities.
One of the long-term trends in electronics has been to provide higher functionality at lower cost in a more compact package. Many pages have been written on this long-term trend, and it will not be analyzed here. However, the numerous innovations disclosed in the present application are believed to contribute to a major advance in this direction.